


First: Meeting the Waynes

by fandom_lesbian



Series: Falling In Love With Cassandra Cain-Wayne [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Genderfluid Character, Nonbinary Character, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lesbian/pseuds/fandom_lesbian
Summary: You are Tim Drake's oldest friend. Of course you havent seen him in two years, after moving to Metropolis, and have barely talk to him except for the occasionally birthday card. So when you return to gotham after being kicked for being a lesbian/bisexual. (I also added stuff so you can be a trans girl or nb. Or genderfliud)





	First: Meeting the Waynes

You never thought you would end up here. But yet you were here; here being the front gate of Wayne Manor. This was where your childhood friend was living with his adoptive father and family. You haven't seen him since his dad's funeral since the year before that you had moved to Metropolis.

But now you had no one else to turn to. You were barely eighteen and kicked out of your family’s home for being a lesbian/bisexual. (and trans/nb/ect.)

You banged on the gate. “Hey! I want to talk to Tim!” You yelled.

About two minutes later the gates opened. 

Wayne Manor was hands down fancier than anything any of your family owned. Your family was in the same social class but the Wayne family was far older money. 

As you made it to the front door a boy you didn't recognize opened it.

“Tim's not here. He should be back soon if you want to wait inside. I'm Duke.” He said. He was about your age but definitely a little bit younger than you.

“Sure, I'm (y/n).” You said as you followed Duke inside. A younger boy, you guessed he was about eleven years old, held an antique sword.

“A friend of Drake’s? That's just what we need around here tt.” He said.

“Aw are you grumpy because it's your nap time?” You reached out to ruffle his spiky hair. He jumped back and glared at you.

“I am thirteen years old, I do not take naps.” He hissed.

Duke laughed. “Sorry about him. Damian is not the best at talking to new people.” 

“It's fine… when I meet Tim for the first time he peed his pants. Of course I had scared him. It was the first day of preschool.” You smiled. You loved teasing your dear friend even if he wasn't around. 

“Drake used to wet himself? How embarrassing.” Damian smirked before stalking away.

“So are both of you Bruce Wayne's sons?” You asked.

“Yeah. So I'm assuming you’ve known Tim for a long time.” Duke said.

“No, I meet yesterday… yes I’ve known him since we were four but we drifted apart after his dad's funeral.” 

“Oh. Are you to see him for business or personal matters?” Duke asked.

“I’d rather not get into my reason for being here. It's a personal matter.” You said. You hadn't seen Tim in two years and you were nervous that he wouldn't want to help you.

“That's fair.” Duke said. 

The front door swung open and there was your old friend; locking lips with a boy. 

You waved at him until he noticed you.

“What are you doing here?” He asked as he and the boy parted.

“Hey Tim. I'm homeless now cause I'm queer so I came here.” You said for a lack of a better explanation.

“Shit. Do you need a place to stay? I own the house next door, you can stay there all you want.” 

“Trying to get rid of me, your dear childhood friend (y/n)? Introduce me to your boyfriend. And your other siblings. I've meet Duke here and Damian.” You said, leaning against a wall. Some fancy portrait of young Bruce Wayne and his dead parents hung above you.

“Right. Kon, this is (y/n), my childhood friend and bully. (y/n) this is my boyfriend Kon.” Tim said.

“Hey, Tim has mentioned you before.” Kon smiled at you.

“Anyone ever tell you that you look like Lex Luthor and Superman had a love child?” You asked. 

For a second Kon and Tim tensed up which you thought was weird but you didn't pay too much attention. Maybe Kon was Lex Luthor’s secret love child who was now dating the next CEO of Wayne Enterprises.

Then Kon laughed. “Nope. Are you from Metropolis?” 

“Yup. Moved there three years ago.” You smirked.

“I’ll warn everyone else that we have a guest. Jason's here and him and Cass are arguing again, by the way.” Duke said, leaving you with Tim and Kon. 

“So Kon, have you deflowered my dear twink of a friend?” You asked.

Tim turned red. “(y/n)!” 

“...I’m going home. Jon wanted me to help him with his science project tonight anyway. I'll see you later, Timmy.” Kon said, giving Tim a quick kiss before walking away.

Tim closed the door and sighed. “I would be pissed if you weren't just shunned by your dearest parents.” 

You smiled. “At least now I don't have to deal with annoying relatives.” 

“And now you have to deal with an annoying friend.” 

You hugged Tim. “Aw I missed you. How have you been? I don't even have your phone number or social media. Well I didn't have anything outside of a dusty Facebook and a Tumblr but yeah I deleted all that and threw my phone and laptop off a bridge.” 

“I'll get you some Wayne Tech. So do you have any plans?” 

“Tim, I've been planning for years. Saved every penny I got, got accepted into Gotham University, waited until after senior year is over, came here. Figure out the rest until I start classes in the fall.” You smiled.

Tim shrugged. “I think Duke should have warn everyone not to have any weapons out so let's find some of them.” 

“Weapons?” You said as he lead you down the hall that Duke and Damian had went down.

“There's a sword on the wall right over there. Weapons in a house this old should be expected.” Tim shrugged. 

“Oh. Okay.” You said as he opened a door. 

Inside was a woman about your age arguing with a slightly older guy. In sign language. The woman was gorgeous; she also carried herself with such a way that could make you swoon. The guy was strange; he had a white streak of hair and you could see ginger roots against his black hair.

Duke and Damian watched the pair along with an older man, a young woman with blonde hair, another young woman with a blue and purple undercut, a guy with brown hair, a woman in a wheelchair, and two dogs.

“Cass. Jason. Stop that. We have a guest.” Tim said. The two who were fighting froze and turned.

“I've seen you before. Years ago though.” the older man said. You really should have just Googled all their names. 

“Yeah I'm (y/n). Timmy’s oldest friend.” 

“Dick Grayson. Detective Dick Grayson.” He said.

“I'm Stephanie or Steph.” The blonde woman said. You had heard about Steph from Tim years ago. He had been dating her at the time. It was before he came out as gay but after he came out as trans. You did not know she was so pretty. 

“I'm Harper.” The blue and purple haired woman said. You noticed she was wearing a jumpsuit that was for electricians.

“I'm Cullen.” the brown haired guy said. He looked almost identical to Harper.

“I'm Barbara Gordon but my friends call me Babs.” the woman in the wheelchair smiled at you. 

“And the dogs are Titus and Ace.” Damian said. Each dog looked at him when he said their name. Then he pulled a cat from between him and Duke. “And this is Alfred the cat, the cow is outside.” 

“You guys have a cow?” You asked.

“I have a cow. She's my cow.” Damian said. You thought he was adorable like a little gremlin. 

“I'm Jason.” The guy with bad hair said although you already assumed that by Tim telling him and Cass to stop fighting. The confirmation of his name meant that Cass was the gorgeous woman.

“Cassandra.” She said, elbowing Jason in the ribs. He winced and glared at her.

“So who here is Tim's siblings and who is others?” You asked, unsure of just how many siblings Tim had now. You really should have Googled them.

“Cass, Duke, Dick, Damian, and Jason are my siblings. Babs is Dick's girlfriend and a family friend. Harper, Cullen, and Steph are family friends too.” 

“Brucie can't get rid of me.” Steph said.

You smiled. Things felt like they were going to be okay.


End file.
